Grand Battle!
One Piece: Grand Battle! is a fighting game based on the One Piece manga and anime, released for the Sony PlayStation. It adapts elements of the series up to the Whisky Peak Arc. Developed by Ganbarion and published by Bandai, Grand Battle! was released in Japan on March 3, 2001, becoming the series' second-ever licensed game (preceded only by Become the Pirate King!), and the first for a home console. It met with resounding success, ultimately selling over 400,000 units and launching a sequel the very next year. Ultimately, the Grand Battle! title would encompass an entire series of games. In 2003, the game was given a PAL release, featuring text options (with unaltered Japanese audio) in English, Spanish, French, Italian, and German. This made it the first One Piece game to be released outside of Japan, though it remains unavailable in North America. Gameplay Combat uses typical 2.5D mechanics, with three-dimensional character sprites interacting on a two-dimensional axis. Player characters can walk, run, jump, double-jump, crouch, block, and pick up (as well as throw and catch) items around the battlefield. Fighting consists of standard button combinations. Each player character can access 12 standard techniques, along with several techniques that incorporate full cinematics. Finisher techniques can only be used when character health falls below a set level (marked by notches on the health bar), and fall into five classes: * * * * * Every character can access at least two different finisher techniques; some can access as many as three. Characters There are a total of sixteen player characters, seven of which may call upon support characters. All player characters can access an "A" and a "B" costume, consisting of their canon outfits and a recolor. Items Combatants may be helped or hindered by a variety of items around the battlefield. All items can be picked up or caught, and are generally activated by either direct contact or the impact of a throw. If left alone, an item will generally vanish after five seconds. Below is a table of items and their respective effects. Items are generally found by breaking the containers - barrels, crates, and treasure chests - positioned around each stage. These containers can also be picked up, caught, or thrown for minor damage. Battle Stages There are a total of six stages, each with unique music, features, hazards, and background spectators.Some background spectators double as support characters; if used in battle, they will temporarily disappear from their background positions. Game Modes Two modes may be accessed from the Top Menu. Grand Battle mode allows players to participate in classic arcade-style battles against each other or against the CPU. CPU opponents may be set at three different difficulties. Time limits may be set at 60 seconds, at 99 seconds, or completely disabled. Stages may be preset or randomly selected. Event Battle mode puts the player character through six consecutive battles against six CPU opponents. Each battle begins and ends with a short cutscene, generally scripted after canon interactions if possible. The stage for each battle also generally follows canon; Usopp will always be fought at Syrup Village, Arlong will always be fought at Arlong Park, and so on.Zoro will always be fought at Foosha Village, as the game lacks any Shells Town stage. Once all six battles are cleared, a short "cinematic" (comprising a still image of the character and a quotation) is played, followed by the game's development credits. If any battle is lost, the player will be presented with a continue option. Five continues - in total - are allowed before Event Battle automatically ends. Bonus Features contains a data file for each player character, collecting the character's sprite model, combat attributes, voice clips, and finisher command charts. These files will be unlocked once the corresponding characters clear Event Battle on any difficulty. Trivia * Despite never actually doing any form of attack in the series, Shanks is playable as a fighter. Pandaman is also featured, despite not actually being a storyplot character. * At the time of setting for this game, Miss Wednesday had not been introduced yet as Princess Vivi. * Sanji will enter a unique "Mellorine" mode, with different voice clips, if battling Nami, Alvida, or Miss Wednesday. * This game sold well even after its initial release; by mid-2002, it and its sequel had sold over 600,000 units together, earning a joint Gold Prize commendation at the 2002 Sony PlayStation awards. * The game's box-art, opening cinematic, and Press Start screen all deliberately recreate the cover to Volume 12. References External Links * Official website (Japanese) * Ganbarion page (Japanese) Site Navigation fr:One_Piece_:_Grand_Battle_! Grand Battle